Nightmare Before Springvile
by Friday Night 13
Summary: This is my fan fiction of Nightmare Before Christmas 2. Jack and Sally got marry and got two kids name Judy and Sarah Skellington. As Jack and Judy was doing their best show for town people that's an odd portal open and made the whole even their dog Zero and their cat Teddy. Which lead them into town call Springvile but all of them got separated and can't find each other.
1. Prologue

Have you ever wonder where holidays have come from? Well I say that is for you to began. On a brisk morning air in the town of Halloween. Everyone is rushing and hurrying round for the day was the wedding of the pumpkin king name Jack and a rag doll name Sally who was created by a mad scientist name Dr. Finklestein. Everyone was all dressed up and was excited for the big wedding. Since Jack is famous of all Halloween Town.

Meanwhile at a tower that looks like a haunted house and more like a very old tower. Inside was a skeleton man who was very tall with a black suite and a white tacito with a black bow tie was preparing for his own wedding. Jack Skellington could not believe that in two months ago he proposed Sally on top of Spiral Hill. He love Sally so much that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He look himself in the mirror and he fix his bow tie so it wouldn't be cricked. Then he look in the mirror and saw his beloved ghost dog Zero right behind him. Jack turned to look at Zero and ask "well how do I look"?

Zero bark as if to say "I like it master". Jack then heard a doorbell (which sound like a woman screaming) and answer the door. He open the door up and there was the mayor of Halloween Town. He had his black coat inside was a white shirt with black stripe going down. He had on his long hat and had a two face figure (one sad face and one happy face) which of course he had his happy face. Jack said "my you look astonishing Mr. Mayor". The mayor said "so do you too, Jack. I am so happy to be your best man". Zero bark and Jack laugh, "I think Zero is excited to be the ring carrier". The mayor petted Zero and then turn to Jack and ask "well are you all ready for your big day". Jack smile and said "never better than before". They were about to walk out when Jack stop and yelled "wait"! The mayor's face turn to a sad/worry face and ask "what is it Jack"? Jack turn to Zero and ask "Zero, can you get my father's cape"? Zero barked and flew up the stairs to grab Jack's father's cape.

The mayor look at Jack and ask "why are you going to wear your father's cape for"? Jack turn to the mayor and said "because I want to feel that my father is with me and he's apart of me". Few minutes later Zero flew down with a long black cape (inside is purple silk) in his mouth. Zero gave it to Jack and Jack put it on. The mayor help Jack tie the string into a bow so the cape doesn't fly off. Jack went back to the mirror and saw how nice the cape look on him. "Well I be. I look just like my father when he..." Jack put his head down and whispered "alive". The mayor put his hand on Jack and said "I know". Jack turn to the mayor and said "well let's go to my wedding. Can't be late of my own wedding". The mayor's face turn to happy and he laugh "ha, let's go". The two best buddies went towards where the Town Hall is (where they always had the town's meetings).

Once inside the Town Hall, the building was turn into a wedding ceremony ready for Jack and Sally. It was dark and gloomy. There were chairs in rolls and the front where Jack always stand to have his speech was covered in cobwebs. There in the middle was the preacher (is a werewolf) holding a small book. He had his white suit on with black pants and on that suit was a blue spider on it. Jack smiled and said "boy, this is a nightmare come true". The Hanging Tree with five skeletons on two of his branch walk over and said "I am so happy to see you settle with the right girl for you". Jack said "thank you Hanging Tree. I plan on living my life with my dear Sally". The Hanging Tree smile and said "I'm sure she is saying the same thing about you". The mayor tap on Jack's shoulder saying "you better get up there the wedding is about to start". Jack nodded and went up to the platform when everyone was walking in and sitting down.

Everyone all sat down in the chair and were whispering to each other wondering what Sally dress would look like. Since she and Dr. Finkelstein made the wedding dress. Dr. Finkelstein has been a little lighter on Sally for the past few months now and he has his wife Jewel helping him out a lot. He offer to help Sally with the wedding plans and making the dress. The bell on the Town Hall rang for 11:00 am. The music inside began to play (it was original wedding music) and everyone stand up and turn to face each other. The chairs were on both side there were 20 rows of chairs on each side. First the two vampire girls with white dresses came out with little black flower in their hair. Then Zero came out with a purple pillow in his mouth (on that pillow was two black oval rings). Then the bride came out and walk the black carpet. She had on big white dress with black stitches stripe all over the dress and had a big black flower in her hair. Who is this bride you wonder? Why who do you think? It's Sally. Her long red hair is in a bun. She smile as she walk down towards Jack with her adopted father by her side. Even though he is in the wheelchair being pull by Jewel.

Everything was going super well and soon after a half hour Jack and Sally became a new husband and wife and together they share their love for each other. After the wedding everyone began to dance and sing. Jack and Sally dance the night away and their love was so strong and everyone loved their new queen of Halloween Town. All the residents sang their song even Jack follow along. It gone like this.

(Clown and the Hanging Tree) "Our song, our song

(Towns group) wonderful time, wonderful time

(The Mayor) wonderful time, it going to be grand

(Towns Group) it's the most amazing time as anyone can see. It's the best.

(Child Corpse) wonderful time

(Two Mummies) wonderful time

(Witches) now it's time to celebrate

(Witches and Mr. Hyde) Jack and Sally are now happy

(Towns Group) let's give cheer for the new couples

(Devil) it's time to celebrate

(Wolf man) wonderful time wonderful time

(Four Vampires Brothers) Jack will be happy with our new queen Sally and both live happily ever after

(Vampires and Winged Demon) now it's time to celebrate

(Corpse Father) All together a heart of love

(Corpse Father and Wolf man) that combine unto

(Corpse Father, Wolf man, and Corpse Mother) one loving family

(Mayor) Jack!

(Jack) I don't believe what is happening to me, my heart, my love, is forever more ha ha!

(Sally) The love we share come together more. Oh how happy we will be. See we will be together forever. Will this night will forever last?

(Jack) Sally, my dear we will forever be together now and forever on our most horrific night spending eternity forever. But trust me we will ever may be we will never be apart from each other. Now let's dance the night away as still be time to let our heart grow.

(Three little Mr. Hyde) all together we will make this night a wonderful time

(Music Intro) ...

(Everyone) And we can not wait

(Harlequin) So let those bell ring and celebrate

(Towns Group) Cause when the full moon starts to climb we will all sing out

(Jack and Sally) A wonderful time!


	2. Chapter 1

A year later Jack and Sally got their first child and name their little girl Judy Skellington. Judy is a skeleton like her father but has red hair like her mother's. Everyone in the town gave the little new princess a gift. Most of the gifts were creepy looking dolls and some cloths (like hat, shoes, shocks, etc). The mayor gave Judy a duck with big large teeths on it. The mayor love to look at Judy and how cute she was. Dr. Finkelstein gave his precious granddaughter a nice gift. He gave her a special jewelry box that he had created. It's music is the traditional Halloween song that the town people loves to sing all the time. When it opens the figure were her parents dancing gracefully on their wedding day. Judy seems to love hearing the music box. He smiled and said "this my dear will be your special kind of music box so I expect you to take care of it very well".

After everyone left the house and went on to take care of their business. Back inside the house Sally was in Judy's room. She pick Judy up who was wrap up in a pink blanket and had a bat passurefire in her mouth. Sally sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock back and forth. She began to humming a lullaby song to Judy. Then she began to sing in a lovely soft voice.

"My sweet little one you are more to me then anything I know.

You are like a thousand stars in the sky.

I love you with all of my heart.

Now close your eyes as the night sweetly pass over by.

Sleep little one don't you cry I'll be here to keep you safe and warm.

Let this sweet and cool lullaby sweetly take you though.

Always remember that I and your daddy is never far.

We love you of who you are".

Judy was fast asleep and Sally put her back in the crib. Jack heard Sally's lullaby song and so he walk in as Sally watch her beloved daughter. He came up to the crib and put his hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally smile at Jack and ask "isn't she perfect, Jack"? Jack smile and said "she is like a perfect pumpkin in all of the pumpkin patch". He smile and put his bony hands on Judy's head and rub her head. Jack had never felt so happy in his whole life that he even cry. He never cry before but he knew that this was the most beautiful thing he had ever face before. Sally put her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack put his head on her head. He rubbed Sally's hair and the two of them were so happy and knew that their family was now growing and would be complete.

Three years later, Sally gave birth to another girl. This girl was a rag doll like Sally and looks like her mother. But her hands were bony like her father. Sally and Jack decide to name her Sarah. Since Judy's name began with a J then Sarah's name should start with S. Just like Sally and since Sarah look more like her mother then her father. Jack couldn't be more proud than before. As of course everyone bring gift to Sarah their new princess. Dr. Finklestein gave Sarah a robot black cat that can talk. The cat likes Sarah and become a fund of her. As of course Zero didn't really care for the cat too much but later in two week Zero and the cat became good friends. Sally name the cat Teddy. Since he loves to cuddle with everyone Sally thought that it would be a good name.

Later on at night when everyone was sleeping. Judy woke up and decide to see her brand new sister. She crept out of her room and since Sarah's room was next to Judy's room. She can tiptoe into Sarah's room without waking up her parents. Judy got in and walk up to the crib. But carefully to not step on any of the toys that was on the ground. She came up to the crib and saw a baby rag doll with red hair and a lovely pink blanket (darker then what Judy had when she was a baby). Judy smile and began to sing a soft but gentle song.

"Baby sister, you are always be my friend.

No matter where we will go, you and I be together now and forever.

Trust me as I say this to you.

Together we will go on daring adventures and seek out new things.

You and I will be forever together more.

I'll never leave your side.

As you and I grow older we will be having a blast!

And I will be here to teach you all you will need to know.

As now and forever we shall be sisters forever friends".

Judy could see that Sarah was smiling and she too smile knowing that her little sister was listening to her. She smile and said "I will always be here no matter what". Judy walk quietly back out and she made sure no one was up. She walk back in her room and went to bed. What she didn't know was that Teddy saw her walking in the room and singing a song for her sister. But he did not tell anyone but he did remember the song and Judy tiptoeing in the room. He smile and fell back to sleep when Judy left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Twelve years later, Judy is now 15 years old and Sarah 12. The two sisters love each other and are best of friends. The girls do a lot together and they love to help one another (like makeup or homework). As for Jack and Sally they love their daughters and would not be complete without them. As for Zero and Teddy they have been the best of buddies and you will always see them together. Sarah loves to play with Teddy and Zero and sometimes Judy would join in for the fun. Everyone in the town were doing great and enjoying their lives. That is until that one terrible day.

"Come on Judy, don't want to be late for your big performance"! Sarah was excited to see her sister and her father do shows for the town. She had on a black and white dress with pumpkins on it and her hair was a little shorter than Judy's and in a braid. Her skin was blue with some stitches on it except her hands are bone. Judy call out from the room "just a minute I got to do some final touches". Sarah said "okay but don't be late". Judy roll her eyes and said "yeah, yeah". Sarah ran down the stairs and into the living room. The room look empty except maybe two chairs and a coffee table. She dance around the room. Then Jack saw her dancing so he join in to dance with his daughter. The two of them were having a blast. Sally, Zero, and Teddy saw Jack and Sarah dancing so they watch. Teddy smile and said "ah, time of life is a blast for a one time life". Sally smile and said "yeah, Jack always do something fun even when we are sad". Zero bark an agreement. After two minutes Jack and Sarah stop dancing and bow to each other.

Just as they were finished and were walking towards Sally, Zero, and Teddy that's when Judy was coming the stairs. Jack look up and saw how beautiful she look. Judy had on a spider web dress with a black spider on her shirt. And in her hair was a cute black bow in her hair. She had long black boot that cover almost all her leg except maybe 1/4 of it. She smile and said "how do I look dad"? Jack smiled and said "you look so horrific splendid dear". Judy giggled and said "thanks Dad". Sally who had on a mix pattern dress and her hair was raggy. Her skin is blue and with lots of stitches over her body. She said "well we best get going then". Jack nodded and said "yes, we don't want to be late now do we"? Everyone laugh and they all went heading towards the town.

All the town people were excited to see the show. The corpse family were standing next to the mayor and the Hanging Tree. They were standing by the two witches craft store. The father corpse (looks like a clown) said "I can't wait to see what Jack and his daughter Judy got plan for this time". The mother corpse (with a filthy looking dress but more like a nightgown) said "yeah, me either I bet it is going to be great". The mayor laugh and said "ha, Jack always have plans and he will never let us down". The Hanging Tree agree "yeah, besides we would think something is wrong with him if he didn't". Everyone was talking one another wondering what kind of show Jack and Judy is going to perform. Sally, Sarah, Teddy, and Zero came to join in with the crowd they too don't have a clue what Judy and Jack are about to do.

After five minutes that is when a figure standing above a light pole by the mayor's office was on fire. He was a scarecrow with long sweatshirt and a purple pants. He jump from the pole and landed perfectly on the fountain. Everyone gasped then another figure came out and use her fire power to make a pumpkin picture in the sky. Everyone was in awe and were impressed. This figure who created the pumpkin is Judy. She jump up on the fountain and wave her hand to make a fire ring like around her and the scarecrow figure. Then the scarecrow figure jumped through the ring and right on the ground. Then he came up to everyone who were closer and scare the wits out of them. They all screen but was pretty amazed at the same time.

Then he jump back on the fountain and then jump into the slimy green glue which was flowing out of the fountain. Judy jumped in with him. Then Judy came rising up from the green glue than skeleton man with black suit and black pants rise after her. (Of course on the other side of the fountain). Everyone cheer and the mayor yell out "marvelous job Jack, you as well Judy"! Jack smiled and yelled "ha, ha, this is the most terrifying ever been performed before. Thank you everyone"! Everyone cheer and clap for joy. Jack and Judy jump down and went to meet with Sally and Sarah. Sarah hugged her sister and said "Oh Judy, that was amazing show you had done". Judy smiled and said "all in the days work". Sally also hugged her husband and said "Jack, you and Judy did a great job out there". Jack smile and said "I wouldn't have thought of a better way than to scare everyone".

Then all of sudden a hole began to open up in the ground right next to the fountain. Everyone saw what was happening and began to back up. Judy was curious of why the hole was there so she began to walk up to the hole. Sarah saw what Judy was doing and yelled "Judy, don't get near that hole. You don't know what it will do"! But Judy didn't pay any attention to her sister's warning and kept walking towards the hole. Zero saw what Judy is doing and he flew to her and pull on her dress to stop her. But she would not stop and kept going. Soon she got pretty close to the hole and she look inside. Judy thought to herself "hmmm. I wonder why is it doing here"? Zero bark to get her attention but it was no use because she was so into the hole that she ignore Zero as well. Jack and Sally nor the town folks saw Judy near the hole they just were talking and wondering what the hole is there for.

Zero flew towards Jack and Sally and bark as loud as he can. As if he was saying "Judy is in danger. Get her out of there now"! Jack saw Zero concerned and ask "what is it boy"? Zero pointed to where Judy was at. Jack look to where Zero was pointing at and saw Judy near the hole. Jack yelled "Judy, get over here now"! Sally look and she too saw Judy near the hole. Sally yelled "Judy, listen to your father and get over here"! But Judy did not hear them. Sarah ran and yell "Judy, get out of there"! Judy couldn't hear anyone until her sister got close to her. Judy heard Sarah yelling "get out of there now"! The hole was turning and making odd colors (like green, blue, orange, and yellow). Judy saw what was going on and started to back up. But then all of sudden she was sucked in like a vaccum cleaner. Sarah too was sucked in and the two of them began to twirl around and both yell "Aww..."!

Jack and Sally ran to where the hole was and both yelled "Judy, Sarah"! As they got near the hole they too were sucked into the hole. Zero and Teddy saw what happen and they too got near the hole. They too got sucked in the hole. Then the hole magically disappear. The mayor yelled "what happen to Jack and his family"? No one had a clue of what had just happen or where did their beloved leader and his family had went to.


	4. Chapter 3

Sarah woke up and looked around and saw that she was in the woods. She look around and saw that Judy was nowhere around. She yell "Judy"! But there was no answer at all. She looked around and realize that she was not in her hometown anymore but somewhere else. Sarah was now getting scare because she thought that she and her sister were the only ones that was sucked into the hole. She began to cry and said to herself "oh I wish she was here". Then a smooth voice ask "are you alright"? Sarah look up and saw a girl in purple hair with red and white shirt with a red bow in her hair. The girl's eyes are golden brown but looks more like a cat's eyes.

Sarah ask "who... who are you"? She was not too sure if she should trust the girl or not. The girl said "I am Ellen. And I am a witch". Sarah like that idea of Ellen being a witch but she remember her father's story of banishing the family of witches out of Halloween Town when she was only two years old. Because they try to put a spell to make everyone get rid of the Skellington's family. By doing that to mean to kill. But Jack heard the plan and got rid of them. They have never return again. Sarah was not too convinced if she should trust this witch or not. Ellen saw Sarah's concerned of her and said "oh please, don't be scare of me. I am always be your friend". Sarah was backing up to see what this witch would do. But Ellen smile but then frowned.

"Can I tell you something"? Sarah nodded but didn't say anything. Ellen frowned and said "see I have this curse and that curse is that I am trap in this woods forever. I can't visit the town or go see a new place I haven't been too before". Sarah kind of felt bad for Ellen and ask "what happen"? Ellen took a deep breath and said "see I was wondering around in the woods and the next thing I knew this evil fairy came and curse me to live here forever plus I will not live long either". Sarah look at Ellen confuse and ask "what do you mean"? Ellen sigh and said "well tonight is the marking period of my death meaning I will have to die by my own curse. I don't know but now I am really scare but, the fairy told me only a true friend can help me break this curse". Sarah was not trusting Ellen at all but she did felt sorry for her. Ellen could see that Sarah was not trusting her so she began to sing.

"All by myself waiting for a friend to show, my magic won't help me now not until you come here in these woods. Please set me free! Don't be afraid. I am always by your side. Come now my friend. (Sarah was backing up and Ellen came up to her and she put her head down but soon look at Sarah).

Death's sweet embrace was once a gift I've yearn for, but now that I have found you I don't need death not anymore, come set me free, you'll be okay. I'll keep you safe so I beg. Don't go away. Friend".

Sarah smile and the two of them held hands and they both walk deeper into the woods. Ellen whisper to Sarah "thank you for helping me". Sarah smile and said "no problem, friend".

Judy woke up and she slowly got up and then brush herself off for a bit. Then as she finish she saw payment right next to her (on the left side). She look at it and thought to herself "hmmmm. Interesting". Than she look up and saw that the payment (the road) leads to a small town. Judy smiled and said to herself "I will go and find out what is in that small town". And she began to follow the payment and headed towards the town.


	5. Chapter 4

Teddy woke up and he look around and he said to himself "I be where am I at". Then he look over to his right and saw an inch away was Sally lying on the ground. Teddy walk up to her and ask "Sally, are you a okay"? She was just waking up and she moan. She finally woke up and pull herself up. She was able to stand and she shook her head. Then she saw that she was in the woods. Sally look at Teddy and she pick him up and petted him. Teddy enjoy the attention and the pets he was receiving from Sally. Sally look at Teddy and ask "Teddy, where are we"? Teddy had no clue either and the two of them decide to keep going and find out where they are at.

Sally put Teddy down and they walk through the woods. Sally look at Teddy and said "I hope we can find Jack and the girls". Teddy said "aye, I do believe so as well. I wonder where they all are at at this time". Sally nodded and then she happen to see a small town beyond the line of trees. Sally ran through the woods and surely enough it was a town. Teddy ran behind her and finally saw what she was seeing the whole time. "What is that"? Teddy was not sure what he was really seeing. Sally said "it's a town and I know for fact it's not Halloween Town". Teddy went in front of Sally and she follow along. Teddy spotted a sign that was not far of where they were at. Of course he can't read so he ask Sally to read the sign for him.

Sally read the brown oak tree like sign that was big to see. It read "Welcome To Springvile". Teddy thought a minute then said "I do believe that it's the town name". Sally nodded and ask "but how did we ended up here"? Teddy shug a little and said "beat me with a rag". Sally gave a evil glare and Teddy quickly change his words "I mean who knows but let's see if we can find Jack and the girls shall we"? Teddy smile hopping Sally would forgive him. Sally roll her eyes and the two of them went into the town in hopes to find Jack and the girls.

In the woods were two kids ages 13 and 14. One is a boy with black mohawk hair with black glasses and a green shirt with ripped jeans on. And a girl with short blonde hair with brown eyes and had red with black squares shirt with jeans. The two of them walk around and they were laughing and talking. The boy with black glasses look at the girl with the red shirt said "so Rachel, how did you manage that test yesterday in Biology". Rachel said "oh, tuff but I manage it. I hate to see what the grade is. Unlike you Tom, you are a master of all Science". Tom laugh and said "yeah, well I had it last year, plus it was fun". As the two were talking that is when Rachel saw something odd on the ground. She look closer and saw it was a jaw bone.

Rachel yell "Tom, look what I found"! Tom came over and saw what she had in her hands. Tom said "wow, looks to me like a jaw bone from a human being". Rachel drop it and yell "ew..."! Tom laugh and said "what's wrong can't handle seeing a human jaw bone"? Rachel gave him a dirty look and said "ha, ha funny". Then Tom look up and saw a dog with a red pumpkin nose that was a ghost. Tom eyes pop open and yelled "ah..."! He fell backwards on the ground and Rachel look and saw Tom on the ground "and now you talk about me". She happen to spot a ghost dog looking at her. She scream and back away. Zero look and saw a jaw bone and he picked it up and flew off. Tom yelled "what the heck was that"? Rachel look at Tom and said "I think it was a ghost". Tom look at her and said "well we better go see where that ghost was taking that jaw bone". Rachel agreed and the two of them follow Zero.

Zero flew very fast and came upon where Jack was lying at. Jack was lying by an old oak tree that was big. Zero flew towards his master and help his master to put the jaw bone back in place. Tom and Rachel saw what Zero was during and the two of them look at each other with shock. Then they turn just when Jack groan. Jack got up and look at Zero and said "good boy". Zero bark happily to see his master up and all right. Tom and Rachel was in shock and weren't too sure of what to do. Zero happen to spot the two kids and he bark. Tom said to Rachel "oh shoot, that ghost saw us. Let's get before that skeleton would do something to us". Rachel follow Tom and the two of them ran through the woods. They could hear someone running behind them. "Wait please, I need your help"! Tom look behind him and saw Jack running behind them. "Oh shoot, he's behind us"! Rachel turn and sure enough Jack was behind them. The kids kept running with Jack running behind them.

The kids kept running until Rachel trip and hit the ground hard. Tom turn around and saw his friend lying on the ground "Rachel"! He ran up to her and help her up. She had a bloody nose after falling on her face hard on the ground. Jack was able to catch up to the two kids. He saw Rachel bloody nose and he pull out a tissue. "Here you may need this for your nose". Rachel took the tissue and put it on her nose and said "thank you". Tom look at Jack and ask "so you're not coming after us than"? Jack shook his head. "No, I just wanted you two to help me. I am not sure where I am at and I have to find my family". Tom said "well you are in Springvile and plus we haven't seen your family at all". Jack put his head down and said "oh, thank you".

Rachel saw how sad Jack was and she had an idea. "How about this we have a tree house not far from here. You can stay there with me while Tom get the others to help find your family". Tom look at her and ask "we will"? Rachel gave him a snare and whisper "we must find his family. He's a nice guy and all he want is our help finding his family". Tom sigh and then whisper "all right than". He look at Jack and said "well what do you say Jack"? Jack smile and said "I would appreciate it, thank you". Tom and Rachel nodded and Rachel said "come on let's go to the tree house than". Jack whistle for Zero to come along with them, and Zero follow his master to the tree house.

 **Arthur Note- sorry that I didn't tell you in the last chapter that the character Ellen is from the game of the "Witch's House". It's a horror game but don't worry this is not going to be horror. Plus I hope you are enjoying my story. Please comment me if you have any question or good statement on it. Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 5

In Springvile Sally and Teddy could not find the girls nor Jack anywhere at all. Teddy said "oh let's just give up now". Sally snare at Teddy and said "Teddy, we will find Jack and the girls even if it will have to take all day". Teddy groan and mumbered "ye y'all" (in meanings he saying "whatever"). Then Teddy happen to spot a young dark brown hair girl with green eyes. She had a white shirt with a huge purple flower design on it with jeans on. She had a butterfly pin in her hair. She was heading towards Sally and Teddy not knowing they were in front of her. She was looking around and not paying any attention of what going on ahead of her. Teddy smiled and said "shay that girl may help us now". Sally saw the girl and said "I don't think it's wise to go and just ask a human being about our family".

Teddy was already headed off to ask the brown hair girl. Sally try to stop Teddy but he was already in front of her. The girl happen to look down and saw him. "my you are a strange looking cat". The girl kept looking at Teddy and soon he began to speak. "mam, if you don't mind by helping us here for a moment". The girl back up in shock and ask "how... how... did you speak like that". Teddy said "uh, I was created in a lab". The girl was in shock and didn't know what to say. Sally pick up Teddy and whisper "you really did it again". The girl was shocked to see a rag doll holding a talking cat. Sally said "please dear, don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you, honest". The girl was still in shock and didn't know how to respond to a rag doll or a talking cat. The girl just stare in awe. She never seen a rag doll before and never heard a cat talk before ether.

Sally decide to be polite and tell the girl who she and Teddy are. "I am Sally and this here is Teddy. And we are from Halloween Town". The girl shook her head and ask "from where"? Sally repeated "Halloween Town". The girl was surprised and thought that Halloween Town was a myth. She did not say that in front of Sally nor Teddy. She said "I am Britney and I live here in Springvile". Sally smile and said "pleasure to meet you, Britney". Britney smile and said "okay um, how did you came here". Sally said "I don't know all I knew was that my two daughters fell into this strange hole and the next thing happen Jack and I fell into that strange hole then I woke up and saw Teddy". Teddy nodded "aye, Zero is here as well. He fell in the hole along with me". Britney shook her head and said "I call my brother and see what we can do". Britney grab her cell phone and dial the number. Sally ask "what's that"? Britney said "it's my cell phone". Teddy said "interesting". Britney thought to herself "I guess they don't have cell phones of where they live".

Meanwhile at the woods inside a big tree house with green vines covering the tree house and the ladder leading up to the tree house. Tom and Rachel kept Jack and Zero in their tree house until further notice. Rachel look at Jack and ask "I hope you don't mind it here, Jack"? Jack said "no it's nice but I am really worry about my family". Tom said "don't worry I am pretty sure they can't be too far. I mean we did found you in the woods so it will be the first place I will look". Rachel nodded and said "good idea". Jack and Zero agreed (Zero bark meaning he is agreeing to it). Tom was about to leave when his phone rang. He look at it and saw his sister's phone number on it. He look up and said "It's Brit". He answer it and was saying "uh huh, yeah". Jack whisper "who is Brit"? Rachel whisper "that is Tom's little sister but her real name is Britney". Jack nodded of understanding what Tom had meant. They watch Tom as his expression turn to happy and overjoy.

Tom ask "are they with you right now"? There was a pause moment. Then Tom said "super meet me at the woods and I bring along Rachel, Jack and the dog. Bye sis". Then he hang up and was overjoy. Rachel ask "what was that about"? Tom said "great news Britney found Sally and Teddy and she is going to bring them into the woods. Jack smile "that is great news, I must see my dear Sally". Tom said "yes, I told her that you Rachel and your dog are going to be with me". Rachel said "well what are we waiting for let's go". All four of them climb down the ladder and ran into the woods. Jack could hardly wait to see his beloved wife that he would want to hug her and never letting her go.

Britney, Sally, and Teddy got into the woods and they waited. Teddy ask "who is this Tom"? Britney said "he is my brother and he says that he has someone name Jack". Sally gasp and knew who Britney had meant. "That's my husband. Oh, thank heavens he is alive and well". Britney smile and said "so that's why Tom wanted us to come here. Because he has your husband". Sally was so overjoy and could hardly wait to see her dear husband again. Then after five minutes Tom, Rachel, Jack, and Zero finally found Britney with Sally and Teddy. Jack smile so wide and yelled "Sally"! Sally saw Jack and yelled "Jack"! The two of them ran to each other and hugged each other. Teddy was happy to see Zero and said "shay pal, great to meet you again". Zero bark and began to lick Teddy. Tom look at Britney and said "good job sis, good call". Britney smile and said "just helping that is all". Rachel laugh and said "that is what we were doing too".

Finally after two minutes Jack let go of Sally and he said to her "I'm so glad to see you again, Sally". Sally said "me too, Jack". Teddy and Zero came up to Jack and Sally and they were all happy to see each other. Tom said "sorry to break this up but we have to find your two girls now". Jack nodded and said "yes, but where do we start". Tom thought about it and said "good question". Rachel thought up an idea. "shay, how about this. I and Britney go back to the town to see if Dan and Bobby had found any one of the girls and you guys go and see if any of the girls are in the woods". Tom said "good idea that way Jack and his family won't be seen in town". Rachel said "precisely". After that Rachel and Britney went back heading towards the town and for Tom and the others went to find Sarah and Judy.


	7. Chapter 6

In the town (in the outer part of town) is a suburb like place but more in town. On the third block on the right side of the road is a white and blue house. A small garden in front of this house. Inside the garage was loud music that is hard rock or rap music. There were two boys playing their instruments. One is with a dark sunglasses and a black shirt with a white skull on it. He was playing the drums. The other one has light brown hair and had a red T shirt that has "Red Bread" on it. He had his electric guitar and he was really rocking it. The boys were home alone and all their neighbors were working so they got pretty much the whole neighborhood to themselves.

The boys finally stop to take a break for a minute. One with the red T shirt said "shay Bobby, that weren't too bad". Bobby with the sunglasses smiled and said "you weren't bad either, Dan". Dan laugh and said "hey man, why don't we after school go and rock it out to our dudes buddies". Bobby nodded "cool dude, that way they can hear our music 901". Dan said "well we better get practicing again before mom show up". Bobby said "yeah you know how she is". The boys began to play their instruments and boy, they were very loud than the last time. But what they didn't know was that Judy was turning around on their corner of the street. Judy was so amazed to see a very small town that it almost was like Halloween Town but smaller. Then she happen to hear loud music. She thought to herself. "hmm... I wonder who is playing that loud music"? She listen to it for a bit then continue to follow the sound of the music. Dan and Bobby were so into it that they couldn't hear themselves speak. Dan yelled "okay, cool it now! Need a time out for a bit"! Bobby could not hear his twin brother and kept playing. Dan yelled throughout his might. "Will you cool it out now"! Bobby finally heard his brother and stop. "what's wrong dude". Dan roll his eyes and said "let's have a time out". Bobby nodded and said "okay but we will go at it. Right"? Dan nodded "yeah, just need a drink".

Dan grab his Coca Cola off from the stand with music notes on it and drank it. Then a girl's voice came from the front of the garage said "nice job you guys did". Dan said "thanks. Wait a minute who said that"? Bobby ask "yeah who said that"? Dan look at Bobby and said "didn't need to copy me dude". Bobby shrug "sorry, dude". Finally she came in closer to let the boys see her. "I am Judy. I am the daughter of a well known leader of Halloween". Bobby and Dan stare at her and could not believe of what they were seeing. A skeleton girl standing right in front of them. Dan clear his voice and said "wow, you're a real skeleton". Both Bobby and Dan look at each other and said "Awesome".

Judy said "I am guessing your not use to seeing us Halloween Town people". Bobby said "nope, but we really love Halloween". Dan nodded "it's the most glorious time of the year". Judy laugh and said "I never knew that few humans love Halloween so much". Dan said "yeah we are pretty weird. Tell that to our buddies. But anyways, pleasure to meet you". Bobby said "yeah, never see a monster here in Springville before". Judy giggle and said "thanks and your hometown is horrific splendid place to be". Dan said "yeah, but um... it's not for you monsters to be at". Bobby ask "where are you from"? Judy said "I've told you I am from Halloween Town". Dan and Bobby look at each other in surprise. They thought that Halloween Town was a fairy tale story. But now seeing Judy here at their home town that they now believe it. Dan ask "so how did you came here"? Judy thought a minute and said "well I did fell in that hole on the ground but then I ended up here". Bobby ask "well is there anyone else with you"? Judy thought a minute then said "I do believe so. I heard my sister Sarah falling in with me. So I believe she is here somewhere as well".

Bobby said "she could have gone to the woods". Dan said "well let's go then". Bobby thought a minute then ask "wait, what about mom"? Dan said "don't worry I am already on it". He grab a piece of paper from the shelf and put it on the stand and wrote.

Dear Mom,

Me and Bobby went to help our new friend to find her sister. We won't be gone long. Don't worry about us we will be back soon.

Love Dan & Bobby

Dan put the paper on the garage door and then look at Bobby and Judy. "all right then let's go find Sarah". Judy smile and said "thanks for your help". Bobby said "ah, not a problem, mam". Dan rolled his eyes and said "let's go to the woods". The three of them left the house and went to the back yard. And from there they sneak into the woods to find Sarah.


	8. Chapter 7

Britney and Rachel had finally reach to Dan and Bobby's house. They saw the garage door open and they went inside. "Dan, Bobby are you guys home" call out Rachel. The girls look around and did not seen Bobby nor Dan anywhere in the garage. Britney shrug and said "I guess they aren't home then". Rachel was about to agree when she happen to spot a piece of paper tape on the green door. "I wonder"? Rachel climb up the three steps to the door leading to the inside of the house. She grab the note and read what Dan had wote. Rachel look at Britney and said "I believe we know where one of Jack's and Sally's daughter could be". Britney ask "what do you mean"? Rachel look at Britney and said "Read this". After Britney read the note she look at Rachel and ask "do you mean Dan and Bobby found one of the daughters"? Rachel nodded and said "it looks like they are looking for the second daughter". Britney said "I better let Tom know about it". Rachel agreed and said "tell him that we will be meeting him soon".

At the small cottage in the middle of the woods with a creek behind the cottage. Ellen and Sarah going inside the cottage. Ellen smile saying "this here is my home". Sarah said "well it's a nice house. But where are your parents"? Ellen face turn to anguish sadness all together. "They die two years ago". Sarah saw Ellen's emotions and said "oh I am sorry if I ask". Ellen said "no, no it's okay I'm use to being by myself". The girls walk in and the inside was small there was a small kitchen with only a stove and a refrigerator and the living room has a round table with two chairs on each sides. It was like Ellen was expecting a visitor. Sarah said "it's quite nice here". Ellen smiled and said "why thank you. I try my best". The girls sat down in the chairs and talk a little about themselves.

Sarah decide to ask how long Ellen has been living in the cottage. Ellen said "ever since my parents die". Sarah looks at her and ask "where then did you live before your parents die". Ellen said "oh, in the town here in Springvile". Sarah nodded and said "so is that where I am. Because at first I didn't even know where I was at". Ellen laugh and said "why yes, of course silly. Where else would you be"? Sarah thought to herself "who knows"? Ellen then ask "would you like me to take you a tour around my house"? Sarah politely said "yes, please". And with that the girls got up and Ellen lead Sarah around the house. Ellen show Sarah her room which was pretty small only a small pink dresser and a full size bed. Then she show Sarah the little library. Ellen and Sarah went in and Ellen said "this is my favorite place to be at. I love to read stories especially ancient legend of mysterious tales of the unknown". Sarah smile and said "shay I like to read about that too". Ellen ask "really"? Sarah laugh "well of course. My father is kind of into it as well but I am the one that is mostly into it a lot". Ellen thought to herself "how very interesting".

Ellen said to Sarah after they left the library. "Well that is all. Come I want to show you something else". Sarah said "oh alright then". Sarah follow Ellen into Ellen's small room. Ellen said "wait right here". Sarah said "sure no problem". Ellen left and Sarah thought to herself "ha, what am I so worry about. She is so nice and she is interested in things that I love to do". Sarah look around and she love the small room. She lay on the bed and she felt the softness of the bed. "boy, a girl like me can get use to this any day". Sarah then fell asleep and then that is when Ellen walk in. "Perfect" Ellen tought "she is asleep now it's time". She grab her wand and said in ancient tone but in English of course. "Hear me, hear me now. Let my curse be take away from me but transform it to this rag doll once and for all. Let her die at this very night. Have her have this curse and not me no more".

With that the curse was now in Sarah and not in Ellen anymore. Ellen smile and said "Perfect, now I am free and can do what I want. Ha, ha, ha"! Ellen left the room with Sarah still fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Britney and Rachel met up with Tom and the others. Sally ask "is it true that your friends has one of our daughters"? Britney nodded "yes, but we have no idea where they could be". Rachel said "well I bet they are looking for her somewhere in the woods". Tom nodded and said "well let's hope we can find them before trouble does". They all went to search for Dan, Bobby, and Judy (which of course they don't know that Judy is with them for certain).

Meanwhile Dan, Bobby, and Judy were searching for Sarah at least almost everywhere they could think of. Bobby said "oh, it ain't no use. She is nowhere to be found". Dan look at Bobby and said "really you're going to give up just like that". Bobby shrug and Judy said "besides she could be in great danger and we don't even know it". Then a voice said "indeed she is". They all jump up and look around. Bobby was the first to speak "who was that"? Dan shook his head and said "who knows, man". Judy ask out loud in a clear voice "who are you"? Then a figure came from behind a tree that had a long purple silk dress with white hair and a red rose in her hair. Her eyes were blue like a waterfall. They all stare at her not knowing who or what she was. The girl said "I am Priscilla. And I am a water nymph". Judy cleared her voice and said "so um... do you know where my sister is at"? Priscilla said "yes, I can see and know everything of what is going on".

Dan ask "so is she in trouble"? The nymph nodded and said "Sarah is under a terrible spell". Judy ask "what kind of spell"? Priscilla said "Long ago my mother put a curse across an evil witch name Ellen". She sway across the tree towards where Bobby was standing. "Let me tell you a tale of an evil family from long ago". She began to sing.

"Long time ago in Halloween Town, once live a family who had so much magic that they wanted to rule over the town. So order to do is to get rid of the royal family and rule the town.

But they didn't get far that dear beloved king Jack heard what they were doing and banish them from the town. But they came here with their daughter. And the parents did their best to control over others and killed those who disobey.

Then a man name Chris who work for the government had one day got an army and they went after the ones who were in charge. The witch and the warlock were no more alive. But the town had forgot one thing that their daughter Ellen was still alive and she wanted revenge.

She did all she could to destroy the lives of those who killed her parents. But thankfully for my mother, she put a stop to Ellen's scheme and without destroying her she put a curse on her until the night of her death.

But now, your sister is under that spell and soon she will die on this horrible night of the anderversory of Ellen's parents death. But there may be time for you to end and put Ellen to death. If you don't then Ellen will destroy you and your family lives".

Judy said "don't worry we will and I will get even with that witch". Dan said "yeah, we will kick that witch's butt". Bobby ask "we will"? Dan laugh "of course we will unless you're a chicken". Bobby shook his head and said "no I will help and I agree with you we should kick that no good liar butt". Priscilla laugh then said "be careful who knows what Ellen can do without her curse". Judy nodded and said "we will thank you. Come on you two let's go". Priscilla yelled "wait! I will guide to where Sarah is at and you will be on your own after that". Judy nodded and said "thank you so much". Priscilla smile and said "follow this yellow path and you will be there in no time".

Priscilla create a yellow path and Judy smile and look at the two boys. "Come on let's get even with that witch". Dan and Bobby both yelled out "let's kick that no good witch butt"! Judy laugh and the three of them follow the yellow path. Priscilla smiled and said "good luck". And then Priscilla disappear into the tree.


	10. Chapter 9

Tom and the others were looking for Dan, Bobby and the girls when all of sudden out of nowhere was a water nymph with long purple dress and the red rose in her hair appear in front of them. Of course we know who she is but they don't know her. Priscilla smiled and said "good evening everyone". Tom ask "who the heck are you"? Priscilla laugh and said "I am Priscilla and I know who you all are. But let me tell you this Sarah is in great danger". Jack was taken aback and said "wait you know my daughter". Priscilla nodded and said "yes, see there is a witch name Ellen and you should know her parents. Names are Lucy and Raven". Jack growl and said "I do know them well but I never had known that they had a daughter". Priscilla nodded and said "Sarah is with Ellen and she is under a darken curse by her".

Sally ask "what kind of curse"? Priscilla said "by my mother's curse. See my mother put a curse on Ellen so she won't hurt no one but she forgot one thing Ellen knows magic and can pass it to anyone. So she gave this curse to Sarah. Which tonight Ellen is supposed to die by this curse but now Sarah has it she will now die". Jack yelled "what, no one try to hurt any of my girls not as long I'm alive"! Sally calm Jack down then turn to Priscilla "is there any way to break this curse"? Priscilla nodded and said "here is my grandmother's old wand". She gave Tom a blue sparkle wand. "This will give Ellen her curse back and she will be destroyed once and for all". Tom said "thanks but how are we supposed to help Sarah if we don't know where it is". Priscilla said "see this yellow path (pointed to the yellow line) follow it and you will be there in no time at all". Sally said "thank you for everything". Priscilla smile "no problem besides Dan, Bobby, and Judy may need you guys help".

Teddy shook his head "wait what"? But Priscilla was already gone. Britney ask "where did she go"? Rachel said "I don't know but I think now I know that Judy is with Dan and Bobby". Jack said "we have to hurry! I don't want Judy to get involve with this witch". Sally agree and they all left hopefully in time to save Sarah before it's too late.

Meanwhile back in the cottage Sarah woke up. She felt so weak that she could not get up. When she did she felt like her whole body was going to break into a thousands of pieces like a puzzle pieces. She felt lots of pain in her body and she could not understand why she was feeling the way she feels. She manage to get up and walk down the hallway. She felt so much pain that no other creatures can bear to handle with. But she manage it and saw that Ellen was laughing. She came up to Ellen and ask "what so funny"? Ellen look at her and said "you don't know what just hit you". Sarah was confused "what"? Ellen laugh harder then she cough. She was able to stop laughing and said "well it is very simple really, I was the one that brung you and your family here". Sarah could not believe it and ask "you mean you've created that hole"? Ellen said "yes, ha ha"!

Sarah said "but how could you, Ellen". Ellen said "plus I gave you my own curse that I buried though my whole two years and now it is time for you to die by nine". Sarah was in shock and said "I never knew you did that". Ellen said "you didn't because I did it when you were sleeping. Ha! Now you will face the consequences. Only two hours before you will die". Ellen laugh even harder. Sarah look at Ellen and said "I thought I could trust you and the two of us can be friends". Ellen said "ha, friends that is the last thing I wanted besides you were like my little puppet. Thanks to you I am capable to kill your whole family". Sarah said "I will not let you get away with this". Ellen said in the deep voice "oh but I already have". Ellen laugh and she soon disappear in a flash. Leaving poor Sarah all alone with a lot of pain inside her body.

"How could I have been so blind to see what she was doing". Sarah shook her head and the pain inside was getting too intense that she could not take it anymore. "Oh Ellen, how could you do this to me"! She began to sing in a soft voice.

"You were a girl looking for someone to care.

But as I enter in your house cruel tricks were played I unaware, please let me leave.

I'm so afraid.

My sister is looking for me.

Let go, my friend.

Tables are turned pity is altered to hate.

All of these things done to me they were unfair now you can't leave!

Give up all hopes.

I will escape!

Please don't trap me here oh I beg.

Let me live again.

Please friend".


	11. Chapter 10

Dan, Bobby, and Judy were following the yellow path when they happen to spot a small cottage. Bobby said "shay I bet two sense that this is that witch house". Dan saw the yellow path had ended by the two oak trees. "yeah because the path ends right here". He pointed to where the path ended. Judy look at the cottage and went ahead of the boys. "Come on, we have to save my sister before it's too late". Dan and Bobby follow behind Judy towards the cottage. They got near the cottage and up to the door. Bobby said "um... guys you know that there is no stair by the door". Dan rolled his eyes and said "there are some places that have no stairs leading to the door. Besides our neighbor Mr. Boyce has a ramp leading to the door". Bobby thought a minute and said "oh right, I forgot". Judy yelled in a whisper tone "quiet you two"!

Bobby look at Dan and ask "how does she do that"? Dan groan and said "just come on". The three of them came up to the door and Dan was the one to knock on the door. No one answer. "Oh, well I guess no ones home" Bobby began to walk away. Dan grab Bobby's collar and said "are you that scary cat, man". Bobby straighten up and said "no, uh, I was just thought you guys need some space. You know". Judy rolled her eyes then turn at the door. She gave a little push and the door open up all the way by itself. Bobby was scared and said "ha, it open up. Ha, well ain't that something". Judy look at the boys and said "let's go find my sister". She went inside and the boys look at each other. Dan said "ha, you first, man". Bobby shook his head "no, you go first, you're the oldest". The boys argue for a while to who is supposed to go in the cottage first. Judy heard the commotion and came out to see the two boys arguing. She yell "will you two shut up! Now come on and stop argueing"! The boys stop and they look at each other and both said at the same time "how does she do that".

The boys went in with Judy up ahead of them. They look around and saw only a dark and creepy room. Judy yelled out that made the boys shiver with fear. "Ellen, if you are here show yourself, now! Let my sister go and leave her alone"! No one answer. Judy was going to yell again when she heard someone crying somewhere off distance from them. Bobby and Dan heard it as well. Judy knew who was crying and yell at the boys "Come on, that's Sarah I know it"! The boys follow even though they had a little trouble seeing Judy. But they can hear her running towards the sound. Judy stop and the boys accidently ran into her. Judy didn't really care all she care was to see her sister again. "Sarah, if it's you say something or show yourself, please"! Then Bobby happen to see a bony hand reaching out for Judy's leg. Bobby scream "Judy, look out"! Judy look down and saw the boney hand trying to reach out to her. "oh gosh, Sarah is that you"?

Sarah voice was very soft but loud enough for Judy to hear. "Judy, I am so happy to see you again". Judy knelt down and she hug her little sister and said "oh Sarah, I'm so glad to see you again". The girls did not let go until Dan spoke up. "um... so how are we going to break this curse"? The girls let go and Judy said "well we better think of something, quick". Sarah shook her head and ask "you know"? Judy nodded and said "a nymph told us about what happen to you. So she show us the way to get here. Oh, and these two are Bobby and Dan". Bobby and Dan wave and quietly said "hello". Sarah smile and said in a soft voice "please to meet you two". Sarah look at Judy and said "I want to go back home". Judy sigh and said "I know but don't worry we will stop this witch once and for all". Sarah said "Judy, she bring us here and she said she bring our parents here as well". Judy was in shock "what, but how"? Sarah shook her head and said "I don't know".

Bobby happen to look up and saw a dark figure with purple hair and a cat eyes coming towards them. "Ah, guys I think she's here". Dan and Judy look up and they too saw the figure. Judy stood up and ask "are you the one that gave my sister this curse"? The figure laugh and said "why yes, I am and I am Ellen. You must be Judy the oldest and the coolest ghoul in the whole town". Judy growl and said "I will not forgive you for all of this". Ellen laugh and said "well life can be difficult now can it". Bobby and Dan backed up and just stare at Ellen, not knowing of what they should do. Ellen said in her devilish tone "in one more hour your sister will die and there is nothing you can do about it". Judy look at Sarah and began to cry. "No, I won't let that happen" she cried. Ellen said "but there is another way". Judy look at Ellen and ask "what"? Ellen smiled and said "I could take this curse away and give it to you instead". Judy look at her sister and said "I'm sorry".

Sarah look at Judy and said "no, Judy don't do it". Judy look at Ellen and said "do it then. I rather die than seeing my sister die". Ellen smile and said "very well then". Ellen took her wand out of her pocket and wave it in the air. Dan and Bobby yelled "no Judy no..." they were in shocked. Sarah saw what was going on and said "Judy you can't no". But it was too late Ellen said in her ancient tone "switch from this rag doll and turn this curse to this skeleton and let her die on this brisk of night instead of this rag doll". And with that the curse was off of Sarah and on Judy. Judy collapse on the ground feeling her bones weakening in pain. She never felt so much pain before. Sarah got up and ran to Judy. She knelt down beside Judy and she cried so hard. "Oh Judy, why did you do this for"? Judy said "because I love you and I can't just have to see you die". Sarah said "yes, but now I will see you die instead". Judy said "it's all right I will be fine".

Ellen laugh and said "finally in one more hour I will have all the power in the world and no one can stop me now"! Bobby look at Dan and said "I'm outta here, man". Dan try to stop him but it was no use. Bobby left and ran outside and hid behind an oak tree. Dan thought to himself "wimp, but now it's up to me to stop her. But how"? Ellen was too strong for anyone to stop her now. And Judy would soon die in about an hour at 9:00.


	12. Chapter 11

Tom and the others finally reach to the end of the yellow path that Priscilla had made for them. They heard laughter inside the cottage. Tom said "I bet that is where Ellen kept Sarah at the whole time". Rachel agree and said "let's hope we are not too late". Then Zero and Teddy saw someone behind a tree. They went to look and saw Bobby shaking though his whole body. Teddy ask "pardon me, but are ya, cool"? Bobby said "no, just scare of the wits". Bobby turn to see who was talking to him when he saw Teddy and Zero. He jump up and said "oh geez, what now the witch sent you two to kill me. No way man, I am out of here for good". Teddy shook his head and ask "what do ya, mean"? Bobby scream and said "oh great a cat who can talk". Zero bark and Bobby was about to run when Zero flew ahead of him.

Bobby yell "stay away from me"! Bobby fell backwards but soon got up and hid behind the tree. Teddy said "don't be scare of us, now". Bobby said "oh yeah, then how can you talk and that dog is a ghost"? Teddy was about to explain when Tom and the others came to see what was going on. Jack ask "what is going on you two"? Teddy said "well this boy here thinks we are his enemies here you know". Sally look and saw Bobby hiding behind the tree. She walk towards him and said "don't be scare, come out we will never hurt you". Bobby said "oh yeah, then prove it". Tom saw Bobby and he rolled his eyes. Finally everyone see Bobby and they walk up to him. Rachel said "Bobby, they are our friends. They only want to find Sarah and Judy". Bobby came out and said "oh so they are the girls parents, hey". Tom said "yes, and in fact there was this nymph who told us that you and Dan had Judy with you guys".

Bobby swallow hard then said "well um, see uh, about that something terrible had happened". Britney ask "what is it"? Bobby took a deep breath in and let it out. "well see me, Dan, and Judy walk in that house okay, and then as we enter we found Sarah. Which she looked terrible because she was under a curse. But then Ellen came and she, well scary". Tom said "yeah, whatever continue please". Bobby nodded and said "well Judy could not stand to see her sister in pain that she made a deal with Ellen that she would have the curse and not Sarah. We try to stop Judy to not make that deal but bam! Judy has the curse and soon Ellen will kill everyone even to us, man". Tom thought a minute and said "well at least she gave us this wand". He held out the wand. Jack said "I knew something like this would happen". Sally put her hand on his shoulder and said "I know Jack, I did too".

Bobby said "there is one more thing, man". Tom look at Bobby and ask "what's that"? Bobby swallow and said "Sarah told us that Ellen told her that she was the one who brong Judy, Sarah and them here". Jack and Sally look at each other with shock. Teddy said "that's explain it. That explain the hole coming out of nowhere at all". Zero bark an agreement. Rachel said "then what are we waiting for let's help Judy out then". Tom nodded and they all ran towards the cottage. Bobby said "we only have ten minutes before Judy dies". Tom said "we'll be there before it even happens".

Sarah cried even harder by saying "Judy, you are my best friend, I don't know what to do without you". Judy said in a soft voice "don't worry I will always be here for you". Sarah said "I know but I mean literally here with me". Dan did not know what to do he just stare at Ellen then at where Judy and Sarah are at. Ellen said in a mocking tone "what's wrong Danny? Cat's got your tongue. Ha! There is nothing for you to do about it now. Ha, Ha, Ha"! It seems like Ellen will win this time and Dan was helpless to save his new friends. But then a booming voice yelled out "give up Ellen, I will not let you win this round"! Ellen look up and saw Jack standing behind Dan. Dan turn around and he was in shock at the same time amazed seeing a tall skeleton standing behind him. Ellen smile and said "why Jack Skellington, so please to see you again". Jack yelled "release my daughters or you will have to pay the price"! Ellen laugh "ha, what are you going to do about it bone man".

Tom yelled "with us that's what". Tom, Rachel, Zero, Bobby, and Teddy stand next to Jack. Ellen laugh "I see you have some friends, Jack. But do you all think you can beat me". Tom said "yes, it is". He pull out the wand from his pants pocket and wave it at Ellen and yelled out "Let this curse be broken off from Judy and be back on Ellen and let her be destroyed once and for all"! The magic went through the room and the curse was off of Judy and right on back to Ellen. Ellen scream "no... I will not die no"! There were black bats swarming around Ellen and Ellen was screaming with fear. "I will get you for this someday"! And after two minutes Ellen was gone and the cottage was destroyed. Everyone look around and realize they had destroyed Ellen. Bobby and Dan look at each other and they hug each other. Judy got up with Sarah's help. The girls hugged each other. Jack ran towards the girls and said "Oh think goodness you girls are all right". Jack hugged both of them and the girls were happy to see their father again.

Tom and Rachel look at each other. Tom said "well we did it again". Rachel nodded and said "we sure did". Teddy and Zero came to Judy and Sarah and they too were happy to see them well. Sally and Britney came running to where everyone was. Britney ran to Tom saying "you did it Tom, you defeat that witch". Tom smile and said "I did didn't I". Sally ran to where Jack, Teddy, Zero, Sarah, and Judy were at. "Oh Judy, Sarah you two are all right". Judy and Sarah ran to their mother and they gave Sally a big hug. Sally look at Jack and said "I'm glad you are okay too". Jack said "oh it's all in the day's work". Jack and Sally gave a short kiss and a hug. Teddy clear his throat "um... forgetting someone here"? Sally smile and pick Teddy up and said "I am glad your okay too". Zero bark and Sally laugh "you too Zero". She petted him on the head.

Tom said "well let's see if we can find that nymph and she maybe can help you guys get back home". They all agree and Sally put Teddy down and said "I think we all are ready to go back home". Judy said "yeah, this town is great but I rather be back home with everyone that I know". Jack said "I agree with you Judy, there is no other place like home". Dan and Bobby let go of each other and follow along with the others back into the woods. Dan look at Bobby and said "you know bro, I am glad to have you as my twin brother". Bobby nodded and said "same here bro". They all went to find Priscella to see if she can help get Jack and his family back home.

 **Arthur Note- Hi two more chapters to go. I do hope you enjoy the story. If you're wondering about the character Bobby that I made up. I got the name from my gray and white cat name Bobby. So yeah it's weird why I use that name from my cat. If you really like my story put my story on your favorite list and I know you really love it or you can follow me if you want I don't care. But please any comments about the story just write to me and I be happy to apply.**


	13. Chapter 12

They all were in the woods when they spotted Priscilla coming to them. Tom said "hey, thanks for the help". Priscilla smile "no problem, but I do believe the Skellington family want to go home". Jack said "yes, we will be happy if you can send us home". Priscilla nodded and then turn to Tom, Rachel, Britney, Bobby, and Dan. "I do believe you five have to go home. I believe there are some parents looking for you". Dan laugh a little and said "ha yeah, I know me and Bobby are in trouble with mom". Bobby chuckle "ha yeah man". Priscilla smile and said "I will get you kids back home in the flash then the Skellington family". Bobby and Dan came up to Judy and Dan said "well I am glad that me and my bro met you". Judy smile and said "yeah, it was great meeting you two and thanks for helping me save my sister". Bobby and Dan both nodded.

Tom and Rachel look at Jack. Tom smile and said "well I am going to miss you". Rachel said "yeah it's too bad we won't see each other again". Jack laugh and said "I probably see you two when you are asleep. I do come out in the human world when it is Halloween night". Tom said "I did not know that. I thought that monsters stay in their own town or world all the time". Jack said "this is true but on Halloween me and Zero here go out and scare the livings out of humans". Zero barked and Jack said "well I am usually the one scaring the humans". Tom and Rachel laugh and gave Jack a hug. Jack look at Tom and said "thanks for saving my family, Tom". Tom nodded and said "it was luckily I had that wand". Jack nodded and said "I wish you two luck". Then Britney came up to Sally and Teddy and said "it was nice to meet you two, I wish you didn't have to leave". Sally said "maybe someday we will see each other again". Teddy said "aye, someday soon". Britney hugged Sally then gave Teddy a pet on the head. Then came up to Tom and the three kids.

Priscilla smile "are you five ready"? The kids nodded and with the flick of Priscilla's pink wand they were gone in the flash. Sarah and Judy were very impressed. Jack and Sally smiled and they hold each other hands. Jack look at Priscilla and said "we're ready". Priscilla nodded and she flick her wand and with that the family and the two animals are gone in the flash. Priscilla smiled and said to herself "everything is in back as they should be". And then she magically disappear.

Everyone in Halloween Town were about to give up searching for the royal family. The mayor use his little automobile car and call out to everyone with his loudspeaker. "Everyone please, I do believe that we will never find the family and.." before he could finish there was a loud voice call out "Hello everyone in Halloween Town"! Everyone turn to see Jack with his family beside him. They all cheer and the mayor's face turn from sad/ worry face to a happy face. The mayor ran through the crowds and towards Jack yelling "Jack, you're okay, and so are your family"! The mayor got near Jack and shook Jack's hand and saying "oh Jack, we were worry that something happen to you and your family". Jack laugh "ha, I never let anything get pass me nor my family. Now I and Judy have a surprise for everyone". Everyone cheer and Jack winked at Judy. Judy knew what her father had meant and said "all right".

Sally ask "what are you going to do, Jack"? Jack said "you will have to watch and see. Stay here with Sarah, Teddy, and Zero while I and Judy go and do our little surprised". Sally said "okay Jack". With that Jack and Judy ran back towards the their house. The mayor yell out to everyone "let's all sing for the return of Jack and his family"! Everyone cheer and everyone began to sing their original song that they love to sing.

(Everyone)- "Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween.

(Pumpkins)- This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night.

(Ghosts)- This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream in this town of Halloween.

(Creature Under The Bed)- I am the one hiding under your bed teeth growled sharp and eyes growing red.

(Creature Under the Stairs)- I am the one hiding under your stairs fingers like snakes and spider in my hair.

(Everyone)- This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

(Vampires Brothers)- In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

(Mayor)- In this town don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.

(Everyone)- Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll...

(Harlequin Demon)- Scream!

(Werewolf)- This is Halloween

(Harlequin Demon)- Red and Black

(Melted Man)- And slimy green

(Werewolf)- Aren't you scared?

(Sarah)- Well, that just fine say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice ride along with the moon in the dead of night.

(The witches flew by Sarah and Sally and almost hit Teddy. Teddy fell backwards and Sally help him up).

(Hanging Tree)- Everybody scream, everybody scream!

(Hanging Men Skeletons)- In our town of Halloween.

(Clown)- I am the clown with the tear away face (voice lowers) here in a flash and gone without a trace (disappears out of nowhere).

(Who's Ghost)- I am the "who" when you call "who's there".

(Visible Ghost)- I am the wind blowing through your hair.

(Shadow)- I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

(Everyone)- This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

(Child Corpse)- Tender lumplings everywhere life's no fun without a good scare.

(Parent Corpse)- That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween.

(Sally)- In this town

(Mayor and Sally)- Don't we love it now?

(Everyone)- Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

(Everyone turn to see Jack and Judy on the fountain. Jack had his father's cape and Judy has her own purple cape).

(Hanging Tree and Werewolf)- Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin.

(Everyone)- This is Halloween, everybody scream!

(Teddy)- Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?

(Everyone except Sally and Sarah)- Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now

(Everyone)- This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

(Jack and Judy made their fire power grow where everyone can see. And everyone were all in awe. Then jump into the green slime).

(Corpse Child and Sarah)- In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

(Jack and Judy both rose slowly form the fountain).

(Everyone)- la, (la, la, la, la) la (la, la, la, la) la (Halloween) la, la (Halloween) la (la, la, la, la) la (la, la, la, la) la (Halloween) la, la (Halloween) la (la, la, la, la) la (la, la, la, la) la (Halloween) la, la (Halloween) la (la, la, la, la) la (la, la, la, la) la (la, la, la, la) wheee...

Jack and Judy jump on the ground and look at the crowds who were all cheering. Jack yelled out "this is the most horrific time and glad to be back home"! Everyone cheer and Jack and Judy walk to where Sally and the two animals were at. Sarah follow behind them. Sally smiled and said "let's get back home". Jack nodded and the family with the animals went back home.


	14. Epilogue

Later that night everyone except Judy and Sarah are asleep. Sarah got up from the bed and made sure Teddy wasn't awake then walk out of the room. She try to be as quiet as she can but she wasn't too quite enough. Because Judy heard her and came out to see what was going on. Judy saw Sarah sneaking towards the door. Judy whisper "what are you doing, Sarah"? Sarah turn around and saw Judy standing on the bottom of the stairs. Sarah whisper "I'm going in the graveyard and stand on Spiral Hill to look at the stars". Judy smile and whisper "wait here I'm coming with you". Judy walk back up the stairs and went in her room.

Sarah waited and then after a few minutes Judy came back down. "Okay let's go". The two girls went sneaking outside. They close the door slowly and quietly so their parents won't hear them. Then the girls ran towards the graveyard. They got to the graveyard and up to the Spiral Hill. They stood on top of Spiral Hill just staring at the stars. Judy look at her sister and said "you know you are the best sister that I ever had". Sarah smile and said "you are too". Judy smile then said "you know there is something I should give you". She pull out two jewerly box. One was the one Dr. Finklestein gave her as a baby. And the other was a blackish greenish color box. Sarah ask "why are you giving me these for"? Judy smiled and said "this green one here is yours. I was supposed to keep it until your birthday but I think it's time".

Sarah smile and said "now I got one just like yours". Judy nodded and said "grandpa made it just for you. He figure that since I already had one. He figure that you should have it as well". Sarah smile and she turn the little wheel on the jewelry box. Then it began to play a music tone. Sarah love the music and said "this is the same one that our parents sang when they first met". Judy nodded and said "yes it is". Judy began to sing along with it and then Sarah follow along.

(Judy)- "My dearest sister, if you don't mind, I'd like to be with you always, where we can gaze into the stars.

(Judy and Sarah)- And be together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see we're always be together.

The jewelry box closed and Sarah held it tightly in her hands. She look at Judy and said "we will always be sisters forever". Judy put her arms around her sister and look up at the sky. She said "We sure will". Sarah look up and smiled knowing that she and Judy are best of friends.

The End.

 **Arthur Note- Last chapter yeah! I hope you really love it and as I said before if you really love please message me or have this story or me as an arthur as your favorites. Thank You and I will do more stories like this. I'm thinking about doing a crossover with Nightmare Before Christmas and Frozen. I'll get that on there as soon as I can so thanks for reading my story and have a lovely day.**


End file.
